


Best Baker

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade loves everything about Tori. She especially loves when she bakes.





	Best Baker

A lone strip of light shone in from the blinds and cast itself across pale features. An irritated groan fell from full lips. Jade was certain Tori left the curtains open in the morning as a passive aggressive way to wake her up. It worked without fail every morning due to Jade's intense dislike for the sun. She sighed heavily and turned over, hoping to ignore the bright light, but it was useless. She tried every day. She really did. With another exaggerated groan, which she made sure was loud enough for Tori to hear wherever she was, she sat up. She pushed back her mess of dark hair then rolled out of bed. She grabbed Tori's sleep shirt, the only thing she wore to bed besides underwear, and pulled it on before heading for the bathroom to start her daily routine. She learned the hard way not to wander the apartment naked, her preferred way to sleep, ever since Trina surprised them one morning by stopping by. Tori neglected to warn her and the older Vega got an eyeful. Both Jade and Trina weren't pleased while Tori sat laughing at the whole thing. Jade stepped out of the bathroom with a yawn and a stretch before clearing her throat, readying her lungs with a big intake of air.

"Tori!" she bellowed, listening a moment later.

"Yes, ma'am?" Tori responded from somewhere in the kitchen. A small smile pulled at Jade's lips, appreciative of the patience Tori always showed toward her. She took her time walking to the kitchen and leaned on the doorway when she got there.

"You know I don't like when you call me that," she grumbled.

"And you know that I don't like when you yell for me instead of look for me," Tori replied. Jade smirked and shrugged.

"What are you hard at work on?" she questioned, playing ignorant as she walked over to Tori who was busy mixing ingredients at the messy counter. Jade frowned a bit at the mess but said nothing. The good thing about Tori's messiness was that she always cleaned up afterwards. Tori sighed, blowing a dust cloud of flour into the air, before turning to Jade with a raised brow.

"Really?" she stated, hands on her hips. Jade chuckled and stepped forward to turn Tori back to what she was doing, wrapping her arms around her middle and hugging her close while she got to work.

"So, what'cha makin'?" Jade pressed playfully, resting her chin on Tori's shoulder after dropping a kiss to her girl's neck. Tori giggled at the affection and Jade knew she was forgiven for earlier.

"A chocolate cake, as promised," she answered.

"You're really going through with it?" Jade inquired. She should have known.

"Well, yeah. I promised I would," Tori told her like it was obvious. Cat was counting on her to make a special cake for her daughter's birthday. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's selflessness. It was one of the many things she loved about her, but sometimes it was annoying. Especially when Tori was too busy helping someone else and not paying attention to her. She could admit she was selfish when it came to Tori's attention. She didn't care. She owned it. She was proud to call Tori hers.

"Do I get to taste test?" she wondered, reaching for the bowl of freshly cut strawberries. Tori swiftly batted her hand away, causing Jade to huff her irritation.

"Yes, but only if you don't pick at the ingredients," she scolded. Jade pulled away to lean against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Fine," she agreed. Tori gave her one of her bright smiles. Jade tried to hold onto her scowl, but when Tori looked at her like that she couldn't help but return it.

"Awesome. Now go get dressed. As much as I like to see you in my clothes you're distracting like that and I need to get this done in time," Tori said, eyes trained on what she was doing. Jade smirked at the light blush to her tan cheeks. She leaned over and kissed Tori's chin.

"You sure you don't want to use those very talented hands for something else?" Jade mumbled in Tori's ear, voice low. Tori froze, contemplating, but in the end she had a responsibility and she couldn't let Jade distract her. After all, Jade was part of the reason she was even baking so early in the morning. She would much rather be curled up in Jade's arms, lazing in bed, or even take her up on her offer. But she couldn't. Instead, she gave Jade a conciliatory kiss, resting a flour cover hand on her jaw while their lips met. When Jade pulled away Tori smeared the powdery substance across her face with a laugh. Jade wiped at her face and glared at Tori who found her voice among the laughter.

"Don't worry. You can't even see it. It blends right in," she jested.

"Ha ha," Jade deadpanned, quickly lunging forward to scoop up some excess flour from the counter and wiping it across Tori's own face. She stared at Jade with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"Hmm, too bad it doesn't do the same for you," Jade commented, tapping Tori's nose before sauntering out. She took her time taking a shower, getting dressed, and doing her hair before returning to the kitchen. She entered to see most of the counter space cleaned off and a cake sat cooling at the breakfast bar.

"Sweet," Jade said, reaching for a swipe of frosting only for Tori to intercept her once again.

"Dammit, stop doing that," Jade whined, holding her offended hand.

"Then don't touch. That isn't for you. I have some pieces set aside when I was leveling it. It'll taste just like the cake," Tori explained, leading Jade to a smaller plate that held thin slices of cake.

"Yeah, except it has no frosting or toppings. It doesn't even have the strawberry filling I know you put in the cake," Jade complained. Tori rolled her eyes and headed out.

"I'm going to shower. Behave," she stated with a point at Jade. She waited for Tori to leave before running to the chocolaty creation. She couldn't wait to make some coffee and try a slice. Meanwhile, Tori took her time in the shower, singing along to her favorite channel on the radio app playing on her phone. By the time she was out, dressed, and had her hair brushed out she had decided to make a smaller individual cake for Jade. Maybe coffee flavored with hints of chocolate. She left their room to find her and stopped dead when she did. Tori was definitely not making her a cake. Jade was stretched out across the two barstools at the breakfast bar, back resting on the wall and a hand on her stomach. The cake was ninety percent gone and Jade met Tori's fierce glare with a content grin.

"Good news is, it's really good. Bad news is, I ate most of it," Jade stated, unconcerned.

"Jade, that was for the party!" Tori shouted.

"Hey, there's still those pieces you set aside. You said they were just as good as the cake, right?" Jade responded, cheeky. When Tori continued to glare she threw up her hands.

"Well it isn't my fault you're a good baker! However, it is your fault for saying you would make the cake," Jade pointed out, sitting up on the stool.

"It's your fault that I even started baking at all! It's calming after having to deal with your antics!" Tori retorted.

"You're welcome," Jade said, getting up. However, Tori pushed her back onto her seat and held her hand to her chest to keep her there. Jade glanced down at her hand then back up at her with a raised brow.

"Ugh, you're ridiculous," Tori growled, frustrated in many ways.

"You love it," Jade whispered, tone smoky and eyes glinting with a challenge.

"I do. And I love you," Tori said, leaning in to kiss Jade, slow and deep.

"Love you too," Jade breathed against her lips before continuing the kiss. Tori pulled away with a smile and stroked Jade's cheek.

"Mind helping me make another?" she requested. Jade groaned, unwilling.

"Less mess," Tori told her. She received the same response from Jade.

"I'll let you eat some of the toppings and filling," Tori tried again. Jade seemed a bit interested that time.

"It'll go faster, which will give us just enough time to ourselves," Tori further offered, wiggling her brows in a playful yet suggestive way that pulled an entertained smile from Jade.

"Sold," she accepted, chuckling at Tori's triumphant cheer. She grabbed Jade by the wrist and tugged her back into the kitchen.

"We should have just enough to make one more. It might be a bit smaller since we don't have as much ingredients. Jade, could you gather the tools and I'll gather the bowls? This'll be so much fun baking with you. You don't join me as much as I'd like you to. Maybe from now on you could-" Tori rambled excitedly, cut off when Jade pushed her against the fridge and kissed her senseless. She pulled back with a grin.

"Are you about done running your mouth? Because if you aren't I'd be happy to continue," Jade muttered. Tori shook her head and ran a hand through Jade's hair.

"No, I'm good. Let's get baking!" Tori announced, slipping out of Jade's arms. Jade chuckled and shook her head but prepared to help her girl. It was a good compromise, really. She got to spend time with Tori and she was able to keep her promise to their friend. Win-win for everyone. But mostly for Jade, because Tori really was the best baker she knew.


End file.
